Destin Scellé
by Juishi
Summary: Naruto meurt, assassiné par les villageois le jours de la cinquième fête où on célèbre la victoire face à Kyûbi. Suite à une promesse faite au Yondaime, le dieu de la mort prend Naruto et deux autre personne à sa charge. Bien plus tard un ado sortit de nul part débarque avec ses prétendu frères, des pouvoirs bien spéciaux en mains.
1. Chapter 1

Destin Scellé

By.. Moi :)

Salut, Saloute, Salutation,

Oui, nan, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une nouvelle fic '

Ouai je sais, j'ai pas fini les deux autre, mais je sais pas trop quoi écrire pour Areuh, et pour Mon Choix, bah je posterais tout les mercredi :D

Content?

bref, voici le résumer en entier (Oui parce qu'on ne peut mettre que 360 mots dans le truc '

_**Résumer complet:**_

Naruto meurt, assassiné par les villageois le jours de la cinquième fête où on célèbre la victoire face à Kyûbi. Alors que son âme est sur le point de partir pour le royaume des mort, le Shinigami arrive sur les lieux du crime avec le Yondaime et officieusement, le père du garçon, et ami du dieu de la mort, il confit son fils à la fille du dieu, et à lui même le faisant promettre de l'élever convenablement, et l'initier aux combats. Donc le blond grandit à leurs côtés dans le royaume des morts où il est considéré comme le prince et apprend à connaître Kyûbi en parlant avec lui. Il retourne à Konoha pour ses treize ans, sous une fausse identité. Il se bat aux côtés de l'équipe sept."

**Paring...**

Pas envie de vous dire :p

* * *

Il courait. Il courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Or, il savait. Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à semer ses poursuivants. Il bifurqua sur sa droite, et continua de courir. Il devait leur échapper... S'il tenait à la vie  
Ses cheveux or lui tombèrent devant les yeux, et il trébucha contre une planche en bois.  
Il s'écrasa contre le sol en grimaçant. Les genoux, les coudes et les mains en sang. Il regarda vite fait ou il était.  
Un cul-de-sac. Il commença à paniquer. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminé ainsi, ça ne Devait Pas se terminé ainsi. Et surtout pas comme ça!  
Bientôt, l'enfant put entendre des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui. Il chercha a s'enfuir, mais il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Ou du moins, pas pour un enfant de sa taille.  
Ses poursuivants arrivèrent enfin. Arme, bouteille de vers cassée, ceintures à la mains, ils ricanèrent en apercevant le petit blond.

-Enfin, fit l'un d'entre eux, enfin le démon vas payer vous ses crimes!

Il fut approuvé par ses camarades, qui brandirent leurs armes beaucoup de joyeusement au goût de l'enfant. Bizarrement, chaque année, le jours du dix octobre, il était battu par les villageois. Mais pourquoi? C'est ce qu'il voulait savoir. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal? Pas qu'il s'en souvienne dans tout les cas.  
La blondinet fut alors prit d'un élan de courage. Il ramassa un caillou au sol, et le jeta de toute ses forces sur son agresseur le plus proche. Ce dernier trop surprit pour réagir se prit le projectile de plein fouet. L'homme cria en se tenant l'oeil. Comment ce petit avorton avait-il oser lui envoyer un caillou? Et dans l'oeil en plus! Il s'approcha de l'enfant en grognant, et le frappa au visage. L'enfant poussa un gémissement de douleur tendis que de petites larmes commencèrent à perler au coins de ses yeux couleurs saphir.

-Sale monstre, hurla l'homme, je vais t'apprendre à jeter des immondices sur nous, homme fort et courageux!

L'enfant eu un ricanement.

-Vous? Courageux? Vous vous moquez de moi! Vous vous en prenez à un enfant sans défende, pour le battre! Bande de lâche!

L'homme vit rouge, et hurla:

-Urusei* démon! Non seulement tu fait ami-ami avec Sasuke-Sama, tu porte en toi une calamité, et tu te permet de hausser la voix!?

Il frappa l'enfant avec une bouteille de verre fendu, et le petit blond cria. De plus en plus de coups fusèrent, fait avec diverse armes. Malgré les hurlement de l'enfant, personne de vins a son secours, ni même essaya d'empêché les villageois de le battre. Pourtant, tout les villageois étaient dehors. Certainement en train de fêter de tout leur saoul, la victoire sur le Kyûbi. Il eu une pensée pour son meilleur ami. Lui aussi devait être en train de s'amuser avec Itachi et les autres. Mince, il avait oublié de lui donner son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il eu un rire amère. Sans doute serait-il déjà mort au levé du soleil.  
Il sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il résista, mais après tout il n'était qu'un enfant, et sa volonté n'était pas grande. Il en avait mare, il voulait partir rejoindre ses parent.

'-Merde gamin tu me fait quoi là?' Questionna une voix dans son esprit.

L'enfant sous le coup de la surprise ouvrit les yeux.

-Qui est-ce? murmurât-il.

La voix lui répondit.

'-Je suis la source de tes malheurs... Et je m'en excuse. je ne le re-dirais pas, donc j'espère que tu à bien écouté'.

Croyant se faire maudire par l'enfant, il se prépara a la migraine, mais rien de vins. Un simple 'Ha', murmurer par l'enfant.

'-Comment ça 'Ha'' fit la voix. 'Tu ne m'en veux pas? Tu ne veux pas te venger?'  
-Non, il est trop tard. Ça ne servirait à rien. Le mal est fait.

Les coups continuèrent a tomber sur l'enfant. Tendis que le mystérieuse voix c'était tut trop étonné pour répondre.

'-Alors tu laisse tomber, sans te battre?'  
-Oui, murmura le blond.  
'-Tss, tes parent doivent se retournés dans leur tombe!'  
-Urusei, répondit le blondinet, tu n'a rien à me dire, on ne se connait, pas, mes parents sont morts, et je te défend de cracher sur leurs mémoires.  
'-Je suis le Kyûbi, ton père m'a enfermé dans ton corps pour sauvé le village de Konoha. Tu est mon réceptacle Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.'  
-... Soka.. Namikaze hein?...

Les yeux toujours ouvert, il observa ses tortionnaires. Quelque chose clochait. Ils s'étaient réuni un peu plus loin et semblait débattre. Naruto tel qu'il était nommé, fronça les sourcils. L'un d'eux était devant lui et s'appétait a baisser son pantalon sous les yeux horrifiés du Biju et de son hôte.

-Non, cria Naruto, Non, pitié ne faite pas ça, je vous en supplie...  
-Crève envoyer de Satan!  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ARRRRRRRRRGRRRRRRRRRRR...

Naruto sentit l'inconscience l'envahir, les joue ruisselante de larmes, il s'effondra au sol.

-Merde les gars, on à casser notre jouet, fit un villageois penaud.

Il eu une dernière pensée pour son meilleur ami, et son colocataire.

'-Désoler Sasuke... Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse... Adieu... Monsieur le Kyûbi, on se reverra en enfer je pense...'

Dans un quartier populaire, deux enfant était présent. Ils étaient revenu chez un peu plus tôt dans la soirée à cause d'un Sasuke grognon et fatigué. L'un préparait ses affaire d'école pour le lendemain, et l'autre âgé de Cinq ans dormait. Paisiblement? Non, loin de là. Il faisait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Son meilleur ami se faisait battre et abusé.  
Il se réveilla en hurlant, il avait l'impression qu''un étaux enserrer son coeur. Rapidement, son frère fut dans sa chambre, les joue rouge et essoufflé d'avoir couru, il prit son cadet dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux.

-Sasuke? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-N-Na-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...

Le noiraud répéta le nom de son ami comme un litanie, sous les yeux effaré de son ainé. Il le secoua comme un pruneau, mais rien, niet, nada, des clous. L'enfant semblait ancré dans la terreur la plus profonde.

-'Ai mal 'Tachi, murmura l'enfant.  
-Ou, Sasuke, ou?

Il lui montra son coeur, le souffle saccadé, les yeux embuées de larmes. Il serré son haut de pyjama comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Itachi lui, continuait de le bercer, en lui murmurant des mots doux.  
C'est alors que le jeune fils de Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa prononça des paroles désolante.

-Naruto est... Mort...

* * *

Voilà... Vous voulez la suite ou pas?

Juishi'


	2. Chapter 2

.Destin Scellé.

By. Me.

Ohayo mes chers sujets :) Et nan vous ne rêvez pas, vos commentaire mon fait tellement plaisir, que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire la suite. Alors, heureux? Bah y'a intérer :3

ps, toute ceux/celle qui frapperons la super auteure pour cause de retard... ben... Il aurons pas la suite na!

_Résumer:_

Naruto meurt, assassiné par les villageois le jours de la cinquième fête où on célèbre la victoire face à Kyûbi. Alors que son âme est sur le point de partir pour le royaume des mort, le Shinigami arrive sur les lieux du crime avec le Yondaime et officieusement, le père du garçon, et ami du dieu de la mort, il confit son fils à la fille du dieu, et à lui même le faisant promettre de l'élever convenablement, et l'initier aux combats. Donc le blond grandit à leurs côtés dans le royaume des morts où il est considéré comme le prince et apprend à connaître Kyûbi en parlant avec lui. Il retourne à Konoha pour ses treize ans, sous une fausse identité. Il se bat aux côtés de l'équipe sept."

_Paring: _This is a secret ;)

RaR:

Geasseur:

Kyaaaaaaaa, ma première review here! J'ai été particulièrement étonné de voir que j'avais déjà une review cinq-dix minutes après mon poste. Néanmoins, je suis contente (Je saute carrément au mur là) que cette.. Nouvelle fic te plaise :)

Ta review m'a fait rire, parce que tu à remarqué mes incohérences et pas moi xD mais bon disons que: Un enfant de quoi.. cinq ans se fait tabasser, fouetter ect.. Crois moi, pantalon ou pas, il serais mort quand même car le fait qu'il y ai pénétration chez un si jeune enfant ne fait qu'ajouter un seau d'eau dans un vase bien remplis de douleur. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^'

Kyûbi... Je l'adore trop pour le faire passer pour le méchant. Il sera expliquer pourquoi il s'excuse sans doute dans les prochains chapitres qui sais?

Ouai je sais, j'ai pas beaucoup creusé pour le dix Octobre, mais j'aime cette date, et je voulait à tout prit l'inclure dans ce premier chapitre donc voilà :)

Bref, je suis sadique, et ce n'est que le début... Héhéhéh

A la prochaine ;)

Ptite Savoyarde:

Ohayo, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir *^*

Ah, le drama & moi c'est une longue histoire d'amuuuur! je peut pas m'empêcher d'en disséminée ici et là, c'est comme ça :3

La suite est là! Heureuse?

feawen84

Ta review m'a beaucoup platée sur sait? Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère avoir l'honneur (;)) de te revoir parmis mes reviewer *^*

PerSonNee  
Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise et puis après longtemps... Ahem, voilà la suite ;)

saranya1555

Thanks for to review 3 Voilà la suite.

Fael-Jeni

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le temps d'attente n'a pas été insupportable ;)

Yuki-Jiji

La suite la suite... Est là:)

dj,

Je vois que tu est enthousiaste pour la suite ;) ça fait plaisir à voir.

mama :

Mdr', et bien en espèrent que ce chapitre ne t'auras pas déçus. :)

Gab

Moi aussi j'ai hâte de lire la suite xD Mdr', sache que le drame est ma meilleure amie ;)

yachiru-chan92

Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuke ** Bi wii, il sais tout! :) Merci pour ta review :)

KynnVyr

Oui, j'aime bien les trucs triste, même si je fini toujours par pleurée xD m'enfin la suite n'est pas plus joyeuse, du mois pas pour l'instant :)

OoO

Aussi, je me suis rendu compte, que j'avais zappé le titre au chapitre 1. C'était

" Le commencement de ta fin, ou, Il cours, il cours... Le blondinet"

Voilà donc maintenant, place au chapitre :3

Le titre est... Enfaite je sais pas encore xD Je vous dirais ça à la fin xD

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi était un vieil homme, ça tout le monde le savait, et tout le monde le respectait pour ça, et aussi parce que qu'il était le Sandaime Hokage du village de Konoha. Il avait participé à bien des guerres, et très certainement tués beaucoup d'ennemie, mais malgré cela, il restait incroyablement Naïf. Oui, il était Naïf de croire que tout problèmes quel qu'ils soient pouvait se régler tranquillement par la parole autours d'une tasse de thé fumante, ou bien, il avait était bien Naïf de croire qu'Orochimaru ne trahirait jamais le village caché du feu pour une soif quelconque de pouvoirs, Or c'était arriver. Puisque L'Homme-Serpent les avait bel et bien tous trahis.  
Et malgré que le temps passa, et que ses erreurs se retournèrent contre lui, il avait commis une énième faut. Celle de croire que les villageois ne se comporteraient jamais mal envers l'hôte du neuf queue, et que au contraire, ils feraient leurs maximum pour qu'il se sente chez lui, comme tout autre enfant normale. Et cette fois-ci, il avait encore échoué.

"J'ai encore échoué" pensa t-il tristement.

Il poussa un soupir las, et commença à signer quelques centaines de papiers. Oui, il savait très bien pourquoi il devait remplir une tonne de paperasse. Il n'avais pas su garder les choses en mains, les stabiliser, ou même les apaiser. Non, à la place, il se retrouvait avec une mort d'enfant sur les bras. Le pire était que le corps n'était pas là. Il y avait bien des tonne de flaques de sang, ainsi que quelques cheveux couleur or, et des tissus blancs et oranges, mais aucun corps, donc impossible de savoir s'il s agissait vraiment du neuf queues bien que le troisième en était certain. Une personne apparut soudainement devant lui. D'après sa taille, il devait bien s'agir d'un enfant de dix ans tout au plus. Le garçon -puisque s'en étai un- s'inclina devant l'homme, et prit la parole.

_-Nous avons un problème Hokage-sama..._

* * *

Dans l'autre monde, c'était effervescence. Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi un prince était né, ou encore qu'un mort avait pus garder son enveloppe corporelle. Or, seul les plus grands héros le pouvaient. De plus, on pouvait apercevoir diverse personnes plus ou moins impotente vas et venir dans la gigantesque demeure du maître de l'autre monde. Ce dernier était en ce moment même en train de faire les cents pas devant une porte d'un blanc immaculé sur laquelle était inscrit "Infirmerie"

Il frappa furieusement contre la porte tout en vociférant comme quoi étant le dieu de la mort, il avait tout les droits de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce à quoi répondait l'infirmier, qu'il pouvait éventuellement aller se faire foutre chez les grecs, dieu ou pas..

Le maître grogna, et foudroya du regard la pauvre porte qui finalement n'avait rien fait de mal.

_-Kiti_, hurla t-il à travers les couloirs de la forteresse.

Une silhouette apparut devant le maître de l'autre monde. Elle s'inclina et souria doucement. Elle avait de cours cheveux blanc et de grands yeux couleurs fauves. Sa peau halé lui donnait un air de petite princesse.

_-Que puis-je faire pour mon stressé de père_? demanda t-elle doucement.

Le dit stressé lui souria tendrement et la fixa sérieusement.

_-Kiti-chérie, tu est grande maintenant hein? _

La petite fille hocha énergétiquement la tête, et souria fièrement.

_-Bien, tu vas avoir un petit frère, _dit t-il simplement, puis il ajouta: _C'est un mortel, tu comprend ce que cela signifie nee?*_

_-Haï, oncle Maudir vas le ... Ben il vas le maudire.  
_

_-Oui, et c'est pour cela que tu devras lui venir en aide à chaque instant. En ce moment, il est très... Enfin, tu verra pas toi même._ soupira t-il.

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la fillette, tendis que ses yeux brillèrent de joie.

_-Alors je vais pu être toute seule? _demanda Kiti.

_-Oui princesse, il sera ton petit frère, et tu devras le traiter comme tel._

La dite princesse souria et approuva vivement tendis que son père s'était remis à cogner contre la pauvre porte...

* * *

En ce jours, au village de Konoha avait lieu une marche funèbre en l'honneur d'un enfant. Or peut de personne étaient présente. On pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main.  
Le Sandaime lâchât un soupir triste alors qu'il déposait un bouquet de rose noire sur la pierre tombal du neuf queue. Derrière lui, un petit garçon de cinq ans, tenait un bouquet de coquelicot à la main. Le Sandaime s'approcha de lui, et lui fit un sourire _triste._

_-Et bien mon petit Sasuke, on dirait bien que nous somme les seuls à nous préoccuper de Naruto.._

L'enfant ne dit rien, et déposa simplement le bouquet sur la tombe de blondinet. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le noiraud se retourna vers on Hokage les yeux brillant.

_-Dite Sandaime-sama... Naruto... Il est heureux ou il est?_

Hiruzen souria tendrement à l'Uchiwa, et s'accroupit devant lui.

_-Et tu heureux avec ta famille?_

_-Oui, répondit t-il les sourcils froncer, ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait parler le vieille homme._

_-Alors oui, Naruto est auprès de c'est parents, donc, je suppose qu'il doit être heureux._

_-Soka.._

_-Je peut te poser une question Sasuke?_

_-Nh._

Le Hokage souria devant l'éloquence de l'enfant, et poursuivit.

_-Pourquoi des coquelicot?_

Un micro-sourire étira les lèvres de l'enfant alors qu'il murmurait mystérieusement:

_-Comme ça...  
_

_-Soka... Et bien mon petit, je te laisse, j'ai des tas de papiers à signer... Passe le bonjours à ta famille, et ne t'en fait pas trop pour Naruto... Je suis sur que d'o il est, il pense à toi.  
_

Il commença à partir, mais au dernier moment, il se retourna.

_-Sasuke... Si jamais tu à d'autre douleurs au codeur... A cause de ce qui s'est passer... Préviens moi, cela pourrait être très importent..._

Sasuke hocha distraitement la tête, et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. La vie sans le petit blond allait être beaucoup moins drôle... Loin de là, sur la tête des quatre du feu, un homme en apparence vieux et à la chevelure blanche fixait la tombe de l'enfant tristement. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il avait voulus emmener le petit avec lui dé la bataille contre le renard fini, mais le conseil le lui avait interdit, et il n'avait pas pu insister... Or, puisqu'il étai sa seule famille vivante, il s'était promis que dé qu'il serais en âge de comprendre pour le renard, il lui apprendrais la vérité sur ses origines & cie. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Et il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir insisté auprès du conseil. L'homme fixa une dernière fois la tombe, tendis que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joue.

_-Pardonne moi Minato, j'ai échoué... Moi, Jiraya le sannin, je n'ai pas su protéger ton fils... _

* * *

Dans l'autre monde, plus exactement dans la demeure du roi, et encore plus exactement dans l'infirmerie, un enfant de quatre ans à peine, peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Un gémissement de douleurs sortit de sa gorge tendis qu'il essayait de bouger. Mais du point de vus de ses muscles, il en était hors que question.

Un nouveau gémissement franchit es lèvres de l'enfant, et aussitôt un homme au teins cadavérique fut à ses côtés. L'infirmier commença à lui parler, lui demandant son nom et son prénom, ainsi que son âge et tout la baratin que demandaient habituellement les médecin. Quand il reprit entièrement conscience, la première chose à la quelle il pensa fut...

_-J'ai faim... Y'a des ramens?_

* * *

Voili, voulu,

donc après X temps d'attente, voici le chapitre N°2 intituler... Euh... J'ai toujours pas trouver de titre

Disons...

Un petit renard réveiller, _  
_

est égal à un plat de nouille manger...

Nan c'est nul... Ben trouver vous le titre que vous voulez na! :p

Donc voilà c'était les... Enfin bref, c'était les débilité pas trop débile, mais quand même débile.

Bref, on s'enfonce.

Vos avis?

~Juishi~

Nee= N'est ce pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Destin scellé**_

By. Juishi ~

Hey! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, aprés une très longue attente, je poste enfin la suite de Destin scellé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si au moment ou je tapes ces quelques mots, rien n'est encore écrit.

Note1: Comme vous pouvez le constater, la prèsentation à changée, ce n'est pas voulu, le logiciel de tritement de texte de mon ordi est fait ainsi, comprenez sous ces mots donc, que c'est de la merde ._.

Note2: Je voudrais savoir quelle fic vous voudriez voir avancer plus vite. En gros, sur laquelle je vais devoir passé mon temps à écrire. Mon Choix? Areuh? Ou, Celle-ci, je vous laisse quelques temps pour choisir, et à la fin, je me préocuperais plus de celle choisit, comme ça, ça évitera les embrouille et touti, touta, de même que les chapitres arriveron plus vite.

Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent, depuis le début, je vous adore! Et vous dédie ce chapiter, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de votre espèrance.

Enjoy It! :)

C'était le calme plat, cette nuit là, dans l'infirmerie de la demeure du Shinigami. Les infirmiers, venaient de finir les dernier soins du Renard, qui aprés avoir "Gouluement" avalé ses Ramen, s'était rendormit comme une souche, et s'était à nouveau réveillé, quelques heures plus tard. Ainsi, on avait put continuer à le soigner en toute tranquillité, bien que le petit blond avait faillit s'évanouir à la vus des aiguilles.. Prises de sang oblige. On lui avait alors expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement d'ailleurs:

_FlashBack:_

_A peine, vait t-il déposé son dernier bol de Ramen, sur la table ed chevet, qui ensuite, avait était ramassé par un des multiples serviteur de sa majestée le Shinigami, ce dernier en personne, avait finit par "Pèter un cable" et avait litéralement défoncé la pauvre porte en bois, qui elle était aussi innocente qu'un veau, venant de voir le jour. Il avait toisé furieuement les infirmiers, qui pas plus impressionés que cela, avait daignés le laisser voir l'enfant. Naruto justement, le fixait avec de grand s yeux, se demandant s'il rêvait ou pas._

_"Aie" Non, il ne rêvait pas, la preuve, une petite marque rosée, commençait à apparaître sur sa peau délicat qu'il venait de violement pincer. Le maître des lieu, s'était alors retourné vers lui, et avait laissé un petit sourire amusé, pourfendre ses lèvres bleutées. Naruto s'était alors lègérement détendu. Pas que le sourire le rassure, tout au contraire, l'être lui faisait peur, s'était indéniable, sa longue cheveulure blanche, ses crocs finement aigisées, et ses cornes rouge, ne donnait pas vraiment envie de faire ami-ami avec... Cela. Non, ce qui l'avait ressuré, était plutôt la petite fille derrière lui qui lui faisait des petit signe de mains, souriant largement. "Un ange" pensa t-il imédiatement. Il était vrai que la fillette aurait pû être confondu avec l'un d'entre eux, si seulement les anges existaient, or ce n'était pas le cas... Dommage. Bref._

_Le maître de la mort s'était alors lentement avancé vers l'enfant, et avait prit place sur l'une des chaises vide, qui occupait la pièce. De suite, 'L'ange' était venu s'installer sur les genoux de ce qui était en faite son père. Surprit, Naruto, en oublia même la politesse._

_-Tu vas mieux? Demanda alors le Shinigami, en posant son regard bienveillant sur le blond._

_Ce dernier hôcha la tête, avant de balbutier un légè "Oui", fixant maintenant avec curiositée non feinte, l'antitée._

_-Vous z'êtes le Sinigami?_

_-Je le suis, confirma ce dernier, Et toi, tu est Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, je me trompe?_

_-Non. je suis mort?_

_Le regard du dieu se voilâ. Il hôcha la tête, bien qu'il savait que le blond voulait juste une confirmation. Il n'eut pas de larmes, pas de cris, pas de furreur, juste un simple haussement d'épaules, qui donnait envie au Maître, de faire un saut chez les ninja pour faire un carnage. Bien evidemment, Naruto n'était pas le premier à mourire à cause de la haine des autre. Il y avait eut Yagura, le yondaime Mizukage et le Jinchuriki de Sanbi, d'après ses souvenir, Yagura était mort quelques année en arrière alors qu'il venait d'être promu kage. Il n'avait que 16 ans lorsqu'il était mort e t c'était toujours le cas, puisque le temps était comme "figé" lorsque les gens mourraient. Quelques jours au par avant, c'étit le Jinchuriki du sable qui avait trouvé la mort, assassiné par son oncle. Il espèrait que ces trois là allait bien s'entendre, puisqu'il avait prèvus de les coller ensemble dans l'aile Ouest du palais. Il avait prèvus quelque chose pour les trois hôtes, mais pour le moment, ils evaient tout trois suivre un entrainement de ANBU pour être sur qu'ils seraient près. Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucie pour l'ex Kage, mais pour les deux enfants la tache allait être rude. _

_Il passa une main lasse sur son front, et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de l'enfant. Son beau frère Maudir, allait dans quelques semaines tout les trois des maudire, c'était un rite e passage. En échange de la malèdiction, ils pourraient retourner quand bon leur semblerait sur la terre, mais n'auraient en auncun cas le droit de reveler leurs idenditées._

_-Naruto, fit finalement le Shinigami, avec un petit sourire, Je vais te donner l'occasion d'avoir une famille, ils sont comme toi, tu verra, tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux._

_-C'est vrai monsieur? demanda t-il d'une petite voix._

_-Oui, mais, tu ne pourra garder ton nom actuel.. Tu devra en changer.. Est tu d'accord?_

_Le blondinnet hocha vivement la tête, souriant bêatement._

_-Pour le moment, je te laisse te reposer, je reviendrais demain matin, et je te conduirait à ta nouvelle "Maison"_

_Une fois encore, le Roi sourit à l'enfant, et se leva, prenant en même temps sa fille qui s'était endormit dans ses bras. Elle aussi serait du voyage, c'était indèniable.._

_Fin flashBack_

Son regard azure se porta vers la fenêtre. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il était anxieux, heureux, il avait peur, et se demandait qui sera sa nouvelle "Famille". De plus, il se cherchait un nouveau nom, pas vraiment facile a dire vrai.. Il lâcha un petit soupire, et se réallongea dans son lit, rabatant les couvertures d'un blanc imaculé sur sa tête. Quand il se reveilla le lendemain, un large sourire peignait ses traits, il avait enfin trouvé. Certes, son démon intèrieure l'avait aidé, à sa grande surprise, il se trouvait que le Kyûbi n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, et se retrouvait une fois de plus dans son corps. Il e comprenait pas, il aurait dû être liberé.. Il secoua sa tête, et se dit qu'il demanderait au Shinigami. Il se redressa doucement sur son lit, et fut surprit de voir une tenu posé au bout de ce dernier. L'enfant la fixa curieusement, et sourit doucement. Il y avait un haut qui semblait moulant, d'une couleur bleu élèctrique, et un baggy noir charbon. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie, un des soignant alla ouvrire, et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que c'était le Maître des lieux.

-Bonjours, petit renard, fit t-il en prenant, comme la veille, place sur une des chaises en bois.

Le dit petit renard, laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses fines lèvres, alors qu'il lançait une petit "Bonjour" lui aussi. Il savait pourquoi le dieu était ici, et même s'il était exitée à cette idée, une part de lui restait enxcieuse. Il toisa le Shinigami d'un regard déterminé.

-Je m'appel Kurai Oni!

Le dieu arqua un sourcil amusé à la vue de la détermination du petit. Il vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ce nom lui allait vraiment bien.. Une part de l'enfant était sombre, et il portait en lui un démon. Tout avait un rapport avec sa mort. On l'avait assassiner pour le démon sombre qu'il portait en lui. Il sourit alors, et hocha la tête.

-Et bien, Kurai, que dirait tu... De faire honneur à ton nom, en faisant quelque modification sur ton apparence?

L'enfant le fixait sans trop comprendre, alors le Roi, lui expliqua avec des mots plus simple.

-Tu ressemble beaucoup trop à ton père, je pense que Kyûbi t'a déjà dit qui il était, il n'y à pas 35mille blond au yeux bleu sur terre, surtout pas avec des cheveux aussi désordoné, et ayant une ressemblance frappante avec le Yondaime. Tu vois ou je veux en venir?

Le blondinet hocha la tête, cette fois, il avait comprit.

-Alors, j'ai ma petite idée sur t'a prochaine apparence! lança le Dieu, joyeusement.

Il claqua des doigts, et posa sa main sur le crane de l'enfant. Tout d'abord, il n'y eut rien, mais peu à peu, l'hôte du neuf queues, commença à ressentir de drole de picotis sur son crane, et l'instant d'aprés, de longue mèches ébène lui tombait sur les yeux, qui eux, étaient devenu semblable aux clan Uchiwa, si l'on oubliait leurs couleur noir charbon. Oui, car ceux du renard, étaient aussi dorées que l'or, alors que ses pupilles, étaient elles, semblable à celles d'un chat. Il sentit son visage perdre sa graisse de bèbè, devenant ainsi beaucoup plus fin. Les marques sur ses joues disparurent, tendis qu'une autre en forme de larme partait de sous son oeil droit, pour finir sa course un peu plus bas, sous ses pomettes. Il perdit aussi un peu de ventre, celui-ci devevant plus plat, tendis qu'il gagnait les deux ou trois centimètres qu'il aurait dû avoir pour un enfant de son âge.

Le shinigami retira sa main de la cheveulure noir corbeau de l'enfant, et recula un peu pour voir son oeuvre. Le garçon avait un air androgyne, qui était accentué par ses long cheveux, qu'il faudrait certainement nouer, et attacher à l'aide de barette. Il eut un sourire amusé en se faisant remarquer, que les deux autre garçons qu'il avait receuillit, avait presque la même apparence.. De vrais frères..

-A-Alors, demanda finalement le Jinchuriki.

-Alors, tu est très mignon, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir

Les joues de l'enfant prirent une jolie teinte rouge.

-N-non, j-je voulais savoir, si-si, on me reconnaissais.

-Pas le moins du monde petit renard..

Le Dieu de la mort, lui tendis un mirroir qui trainait là. Naruto, qui maintenant abordait le jolie nom de Kurai, fut telement surprit, qu'il en lâchat son refflet. Il le rattrapa rapidement, plus par reflexe, et fixa le Shinagami avec un air ahurie.

-C'est.. m-moi?

-Oui, tu aime.

L'enfant plissa les yeux.

-POURQUOI JE RESSEMBLE A UNE FILLE!

Le maître des lieux éclata de rire, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je trouve que tu est très mignone moi, le taquina t-il.

-Gnagnagna!

Reprenant son sérieux, le Dieu l'aisa ensuite à enfiller ses vêtement, jetant ensuite ses ancien habits, qui portaient l'insigne de habits apportaient un très beau contraste avec sa peau désomais blanche comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.. Ils prirent ensuite tout les deux la direction de l'aile Ouest, dans laquelle, allait habiter Kurai, pour les année à venir. Quand il entrèrent dans la pièce princinpal (Le salon) deux autre garçons se trouvaient déjà là. L'un d'entre eux devait avoir seize ans, il était assis sur la table, les jambes croisées, et d'aprés cette position, l'enfant en conclua que l'adolescent devait être en train de méditer. Il avait des cheveux gris désordonnés, qui tiraient sur le blanc, des yeux semblable à ceux de Kurai, et la même marque en forme de larme sur sa joue. Il portait un haut noir, qui lui moulait le corps, et un baggy de même couleur, qui tombait sur ses hanche.

L'autre garçons semblait avoir peur, car il était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, et tenait contre lui, un ours en peluche qui semblait avoir était rapiècé. Il n'était pas bien grand, même pour un enfant de son âge. Ce qui surprit Kurai, c'est qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir son reflet en face de lui, mis à part que le garçon ne emblait pas endrogyne. Il avait de court cheveux noir dont les épis semblait semer la foire sur la tête de l'enfant. Son visage était fin, et ses yeux, bien que souligner de khôl, étaient semblable à aux sien, et à ceux du garçon qui méditait. Il "tilta" alors. Tout les trois se ressemblaient, bien que le premier garçon un peu moins, et tout les trois semblait mort de façon peu ... glorieuse. Se pourait t-il que..

-Salut petite, fit alors une voix douce.

Kurai sursauta. Il avait était telement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas vus l'adolescent bouger. Il arqua un sourcil, avant qu'une veine se met à parlpiter sur sa tempe.

-C'EST A MOI QUE TU PARLE! hurla t-il alors, BORDEL! JE SUIS UNE GARçON, UN G.A.R.ç.O.N!

Cette fois, ce fut à l'adolescent de sursauter avant de reculer prècipitement.

-Euh... Désoler, de t'avoir vexé gamin.. Mais c'est que... Hihi... Tu r-ressemble à-à une fillette! bouhahahha!

Il partit alors dans un fou rire, sous les cris de rage de l'enfant. Ce passa ensuite... Ne nous regarde pas, sous peine de se faire violemment arracher la tête par une.. un garçon fou de rage..

Fini! vive moi, j'ai trop la classe!

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Hein?

Avez-vous déjà vu... non, pardon, Avez-vous denivez, qui était qui?

Huhu#

A la prochaine!

Juishi!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Destin Scellé._**

**_By. Me._**

"Oyaho les loulou! Oui, non, vous ne rêvez pas (saufe si vous fumez des champignons hallucinogène hu#) C'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre qui vien d'être posté.. Je m'aime! /Brique/

Bref, je remercie comme d'habitude ceux. et celle qui m'ont laissé une review, et ceux et celle, qui m'ont mis dans leurs favorie ou dans leurs prévenu!

Note1: J'ai remarqué que le résumer de ma fic n'avait pratiquement rien à voir avec ce que je voulait faire (Cf. Chapitre 1) Alors que vais un peu le modifier pour qu'il y ai un minimum de cohérence, histoire que je ne raconte pas que de la merde x)

Note2: J'hésite un peu pour les couples, des idées? Il y à déjà un Naru/Sasu normalement, sauf si vous êtes contre, j'aurais bien vu Naru/Yagura *o* Mais la flemme w et puis se serait impossible vous verez pour quoi.

Note3: On m'a fait remarquer que Naruto ressemblait à Ulquillora maintenant, j'avais vraiment pas remarqué, et c'est vrai que c'est la cas. Ce n'est pas intentionnel, et si cela vous gène je changerais, aussi, non, donc, Naruto ne deviens pas Ulquillora, sinon, ben je lui aurait pas donner le sublime (:) nom de Kurai. ;) Pour ceux qui veulent voir à quoi ressemble Naruto maintenant, Taper juste Judal dans goggle image, ou regardez la photo de couverture de la fic.

Note4: .. Je sais plus ce que j'allais mettre uhm. Ah si oui! Pour ceux et celle qui n'auraient pas comprit la signification du nom de Naruto, relisez bien le passage, la traduction y est, même deux fois, il faut juste savoir lire entre les ligne. Kurai= Sombre. Oni= Démon. Donc voilà, j'espère vous avoir éclairé :)

Petit Plus: J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle "Hallejuah" de Bastien Baker, ne vous étonnez pas donc, si ce chapitre et quelque peu mélancolique. Je crois qu'elle reviendra souvent, elle m'inspire bien :')

Bref, Enjoy It!

* * *

Chapitre quatrième. Vie de Famille, ou Quand on apprend certaines choses, sur cetains sujet..

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la mort de Kurai Oni, anciennement Naruto Uzumaki. Bien que les début avaient été difficile, il s'était vite habitué à la vie dans l'autre monde. C'était meme mieux. Enfin, si on oubliait le fait qu'une certaine personne manquait à un certain noiraud (Sans compter Teuchi et Ayame bien sur). Ce dernier était justement assis sur la table du salon -habitude qu'il avait prit de son "frère" ainé Yujin Oni- en train de jouer et par la même occasion ratatiner le dit frère ainé, assis dans la même position que lui, au Shogi. qui l'aurait crus? En deux semaine, il avait apprit et était devenu très fort à ce jeu de réflexion. Bougeant une dernière pièce, un large sourire se flanqua sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il soufflait les mots qui mettaient fin à la partit. Yujin pour sa part, afficha une petite moue boudeuse. Combien de fois avait t-il perdu depuis qu'il avait apprit ce jeu au gamin? Il ne saurait le dire.

-Nee, Yujin, on en refait une? demanda justement ce dernier en souriant malicieusement.

Le blandin haussa un sourcil, et secoua la tête, il trouvait qu'il avait largement dépassé le quota de la patience de perdre. A la place, il tapota la table entre ses jambes, faisant signe à l'enfant de venir. Kurai retroussa son petit nez, et dans un grommellement intensif, il vint se mettre dos à son ainé. Ce dernier commença alors à tresser ses long cheveux noirâtre en une natte compliquée. Bien que Yujin faisait des natte -et toute sorte d'autre coiffures- magnifique, Kurai, en voulait toujours au Shinigami pour lui avoir donné d'aussi long cheveux, et des traits androgyne. C'est qu'il était rancunier le Renard. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, seule quelques mèches folles encadraient le visage de l'enfant, alors qu'une très longue natte descendait le long de son dos, jusqu'au bas de ses fesses. Néanmoins, il savait pourquoi le blanc avait fait cela, ça signifiait qu'il allaient aller s'entraîner. Il sourit, et partit en direction de sa chambre décoré de photos divers, et autre instrument dont lui même n'était pas certain de connaître l'usage. Rapidement, il enfila une autre tenue, dans laquelle il était vraiment très à l'aise, encore plus que dans ses ancien survêtement aux couleurs bien trop pétante (bien qu'il ne la mettait que rarement). Il se changea rapidement, et s'observa tout aussi vite fait dans le miroir. Il portait une sorte de brassière masculine qui lui arrivait sous ses "pectoraux" laissant son ventre entièrement nu, il portait par dessus une sorte de.. D'écharpe? Pas vraiment, puisque celle-ci n'avait pas de "début" ou de "fin" le tissu était fermé, et il devait l'enfiler par la tête. Quand il y repensait, il se souvint avoir vus ce genre de vêtement sur des photos venant de suna. C'était aussi ce que portait Hitori -son cadet- quand il était mort apparemment. Un poncho ou il ne savait quoi, de couleurs blanche. Ensuite, tombant sur ses hanche, il avait gardé son baggy sombre. Il enroula rapidement des bandes autours de ses poignet, et jusqu'à l'intérieure de son coude. Il répéta l'opération avec son autre bras. Il sourit, son reflet en fit de même.

"J'ai la classe!" songea t-il alors en courant vers la salle d'entraînement, ou Yujin, Hitori et Kiti -qui passait les trois quart de son temps dans la "maison" des trois garçons- l'attendaient déjà, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Oui, décidément, même pour un gars, l'enfant prenait du temps pour se changer. Il leur tira la langue, suivit d'un regard noir. L'entraînent commença alors comme chaque matin depuis deux semaines.

* * *

_Il esquiva rapidement un kunai dans un saut gracieux et aérien, alors qu'il retombait sur ses jambes, il du rouler au sol pour échaper à la salves de Shuriken qui lui filait dessus. Le souffle court, et se jeta alors sur ce qu'il croyait être l'ennemie. Il composa les signe de sa technique durement acquise et hurla alors à plein poumons " Katon: Boule de feu Suprême!"_

_Une immense boule de feu, rougeoyante et surtout de haut degré fonça sur son adversaire, qui avec un petit sourire malicieux fit le signe du tigre, et disparût soudainement. Il réapparut derrière lui, et emprisonna les bras de l'autre personne derrière son dos, avant e venir coller ses lèvres contre le coups du prisonnier. Ce dernier commença alors à rougir violemment, alors qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre, tendis que l'autre personne, celle qu'il avait crus être son ennemie, s'employait à déposer un tas de petit baiser dans son coups, descendant le long de sa carotide, ses épaules, son torse, et son ventre. Il laissa échapper un lègé soupire de bien être alors qu'il se laissait faire sans rien dire, sa tête posé contre l'écorce de l'arbre.. Brusquement, il violente douleur le transperça au niveau du cœur, il hurla à plein poumon, venant enserrer le tissus au dessus de son cœur._

Sasuke Uchiwa se releva brutalement, le souffle cours, et la poitrine douloureuse. Il inspira fortement, et essuya son front recouvert de sueur, de même que tout le reste de son corps. Ce rêve, il ne savait combien de fois il l'avait fait, bien qu'en faite, il n'en avait aucune idée, puisque à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il avait juste l'impression de ne pas être complet, et d'avoir oublié quelques chose. Il haussa les épaules, et fixa son radio-réveille. Bon au moins, le bon côté des choses, c'est que sa mère n'aurait pas à piquer une crise pour qu'il daigne lever son royal fessier de son lit. L'enfant alors âgé de sept ans, repoussa ses drap bleuté vers le bout de son lit, et balança ses jambes sur le côté, venant ensuite déposer un pied au sol, frissonnant au passage à cause de la fraicheur du parquet. Il mit rapidement ses chausson, et après s'être frotter les yeux, et avoir lâché un bâillement digne d'un chat, il entreprit de descendre petit déjeuner. Au rez-de-chaussez, sa mère, la resplendissante Mikoto Uchiwa, était aux fourneaux, déjà en train de préparer les déjeuné, et bento du midi. Elle sursauta brusquement, en sentant deux petite mains tirer sur son tablier, et lui sourire doucement. Ses traits se radoucirent, quand elle vit son plus jeune fils, elle lui fit un bisous sur ses deux joues, et le serra contre elle.

-Déjà debout petit corbeau? demanda t-elle assez surprise.

Pour toutes réponses, le cadet des Uchiwa haussa les épaules, et alla s'asseoir sur un des coussin qui juxtaposait la table basse. Mikoto déposa son déjeuner sur le set de table, et après avoir ébouriffée la tignasse de Sasuke, retourna à la cuisine, sous les cris indignés de son fils.

Rapidement, il fut l'heure pour Sasuke de se rendre à l'académie. Il avait supplié son grand frère de venir s'entraîner avec lui après les cours, mais celui-ci avait refusé, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire, il lui promis donc, après lui avoir mis une de ses fameuse pichenette sur le front, qu'il viendrait s'entraîner avec lui une autre fois. Le noireau, retroussa son nez, une mine boudeuse au visage.

-Tu ne tien jamais tes promesse Itachi! hurla l'enfant après que son ainé soit partit.

Une douce main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta, et se retourna vers sa mère, le regard humide. Sa mère eut un petit sourire désoler, et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant, venant coller son front contre celui de son fils, elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux couleur sombre de son cadet.

-Ne pleur pas Sa-Su-Ke, fit t-elle de sa douce voix, Ton frère est comme il est, mais n'oublie pas que toi.. il t'aime plus que tout, et qu'il fera tout pour que tu ai le meilleur avenir possible.

Elle embrassa son front, et le berça doucement contre elle.

-Fait lui confiance, il sais ce qu'il fait, souffla t-elle alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Maintenant, file, tu vas être en retard à l'académie sinon, et souviens toi petit corbeau, tu est le seul pour qui il donnerais sa vie...

L'enfant la fixa curieusement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui disait cela, de plus, elle avait l'air abattu, et triste, sur le point de pleurer.. C'est comme si elle savait que quelque chose allait arriver.. Quelque chose de terrible.

-Aller, file petit corbeau, je viendrais moi même de chercher après tes cours, et on ira tout les deux à ton entraînement, promis t-elle en lui faisant un dernier bisous.

Un large sourire se peignit sur le visage de l'enfant, qui encore inconscient des prochaines, évènement, se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, avant de rapidement, rejoindre l'académie. De son côté, Mikoto, tomba à genoux sur le sol, et se mit à sangloter, son bébé, ses bébés, elle ne les reverraient plus, elle le sentait.. Dieu qu'elle avait mal. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal, elle allait abandonner la chaire de sa chaire...

Sarutobi Hiruzen était debout derrière son bureau, son éternel pipe entre ses lèvres ridées, il fixait son village d'un air abattu. Dieu qu'il venait de commettre une énième erreur, il le sentait. Le vielle homme c'était promis qu'après la mort de l'Uzumaki, plus personne ne souffrirait dans son village, espoirs Utopique. Tout d'abord, parce que depuis que le blond avait passé l'arme à gauche, les quelques personnes qui s'étaient attachées à lui, avait commencé à déprimer peu à peu. Le patriarche Uchiwa était même venue se plaindre, que son fils refusait de se nourrir. A cet instant, Hiruzen s'était sentit plus vieux que jamais. Il avait alors rappelé Jiraya. Il allait avoir besoin de lui pour un petit travail et il s'en voulait déjà. Or, Fugaku Uchiwa, l'avait exigé, et il ne voulait pas la mort de l'enfant, alors il avait accepter, il avait accepté de supprimer Naruto Uzumaki de toute les mémoire du village, mis a part lui même, et Jiraya, qui était la clé du sceau qu'il avait posé sur tout un village...

Ce fut sa deuxième erreur.

Sa troisième, fut de tendre un ordre de mission classé secret SS à Uchiwa Itachi, qui vers la fin de l'après midi, vint s'incliner devant lui, en lui annonçant que tout s'était passé comme prèvus, et qu'il allait maintenant partir au loin.

Le Sandaime soupira. Dans une heure tout au plus, un enfant se découvrirait orphelin, et tout cela par sa faute. Ce fut l'une de ses dernière erreurs...

* * *

Voilààà! Fini pour ce chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous à plus! J'ai commencée à l'écrire mercredi matin.. Je devait le poster dans l'après midi... Mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait une méga flemme xDD

Mais le voilà! Donc pas taper moi!

Merci donc, à tout les revieweur(se) je vous aiiiime! :3

Playlist:

Naruto: Ending 9 - Nakushita Kotoba, No regret Life

Bastian Baker - Hallelujah

Apologize

**_A la prochaine,_**

**_Juishi!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Destin Scellé._**

**_By. Une patate en string coloré_**

Coucou tout le monde... Ouai nan pas taper! Bande de rustre! Je vous apporte un long chapitre tout frais et vous me jeter des pierre au visage! Pour la peine, le prochain à mourir sera.. Sasuke! Voilà!

Bref, après une longue attente j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu quand à ce chapitre, un peu plat, mais qui fait avancer l'histoire. Trêve de blabla, je suis sur que même pas une personne aura lus ceci de toute façon, donc,

Enjoy it!

* * *

_**Six ans plus tard, **_

_**Ou,**_

_**Comment faire une entrée digne de ce nom.**_

* * *

_ 6 ans plus tard – Pont de Konoha- 11h30 AM_

Sasuke Uchiwa, quatorze ans dans toute sa splendeur, était adossé bras croisé sur son torse, contre un pont nouvellement rénové, un air mi blasé, mi ennuyé au visage. Vêtu d'un pantacours blanc où se trouvait une pochette à shuriken sur sa cuisse droite, et d'un haut bleu à col roulé large, l'adolescent s'employait à jeter des regards noirs à la jeune fille se trouvant devant lui. Cette dernière, vêtu d'un ensemble rose où était apposé le blason familiale, ne cessait de dévoré du regard son coéquipier et ce, depuis deux bonne heures. Un soupira énamouré passa ses lèvres, tendis qu'elle venait doucement coiffer sa chevelure rose bonbon. À ces côtés, un adolescent de treize ans, cheveux coiffés en brosse, retenu par son bandeau de Ninja sur son front, dont s'en échappait deux longue mèches couleur anis et ce de chaque coté de son visage. Les deux longues mèches étaient quelque peu tressées et rattachés par une grosse perle de couleur fauve faisant ainsi ressortir ses yeux de même couleur. Il portait une longue tenue à col haut qui aurait pu passer pour un vêtement féminin, mais l'on voyais bien que la coupe du vêtement en été tout autre. Une ceinture de tissue de couleur anis enserrait sa taille fine. La tunique était fendue de chaque côté de ses hanche pour lui laisser libre mouvement. Sous la tunique, il portait un autre tissue, semblable à la soie, mais bizarrement très élastique qui ressemblait à vus d'oeil, à un collant féminin. Autours de sa cuisse gauche se trouvait sa pochette à kunai, et autours de sa taille, divers autres pochettes, contenant divers matériaux. Sur ses bras était tatoué, et ce, jusqu'au coude, de drôle de symbole, qui semblait être en fait des sceaux. Juste au dessus de ses coudes, il portait des sorte de mitaine, cachant en fait des poids passablement lourd. L'adolescent qui finalement, aurait pu être "Elle" était assis contre le bois du pont, et se disait franchement, qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de rester couché le matin même. Le bruit d'un nouveau soupire se fit alors entendre, mais cette fois non pas énamouré, mais plutôt agacé.

-Merde, grogna alors le vert, Kakashi-sensei pourrait au moins bouger son cul!

«Clac»

-Aie! Sakura! Merde! Pourquoi tu me frappe! Gronda t-il par la suite, les sourcils froncés.

«Calc»

-Parle bien! Non mais dit donc! T'a été élevé chez les porc ou quoi?

-Je vois pas le rapport! T'a pas à me frapper comme ça! Espèce de folle vas!

«Clac»

-Bord..

«Clac»

Un énième long soupire se fit alors entendre, tendis que Sasuke se levait, et allait attraper le poignet de Sakura, le regard sombre. Il appuya fortement sur son membre, la faisant alors grimacer de douleur.

-Il Suffit Sakura! Laisse Néo tranquille! T'est vraiment chiante bordel!

Interloqué, la rose recula alors, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle souffla un vague 'désoler' et retourna s'adosser contre le pont, la tête basse. Pour elle, elle venait de mettre en colère son prince charmant, celui qui l'épouserait dans quelques année, s'imaginait t-elle, celui qui lui souhaiterait un bon retour après ses longues journées de travaille épuisante, celui qui lui cuisinerait de délicieux petit plat, celui qui lui murmurerait des mots doux aux oreilles, qui lui enverrait des bouquets de fleur pour lui prouver qu'il l'aime comme un fou et ce à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et enfin, le père de leurs deux enfants qu'il nommeraient «Sasura» et «Sakuke» parfait mélange disait t-elle, de leurs deux noms, qu'il auraient alors choisit comme signe de leurs amour si flamboyant et si beau, qu'il en ferait alors mourir de jalousie de les personne du continent Ninja. Dans son monde intérieure, encore si naïf et si.. Rose, la jeune fille venait de se construire tout un avenir en quelques seconde, et déjà, de nouveaux soupires tout à fait niais, franchissait ses lèvres entrouverte, tendis qu'elle battait des cils, d'un air plus que émerveillée parce que qu'elle imaginait. Pendant tout son "programmage" d'avenir, l'adolescent aux yeux fauve grognait d'injustice, marmonnant alors comme quoi c'était "De La discrimination à l'emploie!" du fait qu'il se faisait frapper pour des juron, et même pas l'Uchiwa, ce dernier bien évidemment, lui avait alors envoyé un regard moqueur et rétorqué que la discrimination à l'emploie n'avait strictement rien à faire dans la conversation, et Néo avait alors, dans un geste de Maturité suprême, tiré la langue à son aîné, lui disant donc d"Aller se faire foutre à Kiri par un troupeau de babouin sauvage dansant le madison en string léopard" Bref, toute une joyeuse discutions qui finalement, ne menait à rien.

Un «Pouf» sonore finit par se faire entendre, laissant alors apparaître deux hommes. Le premier portait un masque de couleur bleu qui lui cachait le bas du visage, tendis que son bandeau assigné à son village, recouvrait son oeil droit laissant alors son jumeau de couleur acier, libre. Ses cheveux argentés étaient plus ou moins coiffés en brosse et ce vers la droite. Il portait aussi la tenu officiel des junin du village du feu, et un livre au allure peu catholique en mains dont le titre voulait tout dire soit donc, "Icha Icha Paradise" [1] . À côté de lui, un vieille homme se tenait courbé vers l'avant, portant un lourd sac sur son dos. Ses vêtement étaient quelques peu abîmé, et montraient surtout qu'il était charpentier. Une fine cordelette blanche barrait son front, alors que ses cheveux grisonnant était coiffer style pétard. Une monture grise à l'allure fine était posé sur son nez quelque peu rougie, certainement de part l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgiter vu l'odeur, et un "ensemble" bouc/ barbe tout aussi grisonnant que ses cheveux terminait son portrait de vielle homme.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI! Hurla alors Néo en le pointa du doigts une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD!

L'argenté haussa les épaules, lâchant juste une excuse pas du tout crédible aux yeux des adolescent _"Une petite chatte tout blanche a eut des petits, mais vu qu'il étaient tous noirs, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne portent pas malheur à leur mère! Alors donc, je suis partit à la recherche de trèfle a quatre feuilles, de pattes de lapins et d'un fer a cheval, vous voyez? Histoire d'annuler l'effet de la malédiction pesant sur les petits, enfin bon bref, j'ai cherché pendant une bonne heures dans tout les espace vert de Konoha! Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il avaient tondu les pelouses! Quel dommage Alors je suis aller dans un magasin pour avoir des trèfles mais vus que ça coûtait assez cher, j'ai du rendre quelques services à droite et à gauche, afin d'obtenir ces derniers, puis il à fallut capturer deux lapins pour leurs prendre leurs pattes, et enfin, déférer un cheval! Enfin, donc, voilà pourquoi je suis en retard!_" fit t-il , avant de joyeusement lancer, qu'il était temps pour eux cinq de se mettre en route. Il prirent donc la route, d'un pas lent du point de vus ninja et tout à fait normal pour un civile, les deux garçons devant, Sakura près du charpentier, et Kakashi juste dernière eux.

-Et monsieur Tazuna, vous venez du pays des Vagues c'est ça? demanda finalement la rose.

-Et Alors? rétorqua le vieille homme le regard plissé

Elle tourna la tête vers son maître, les sourcils quelque peu froncés, avant d'ajouter:

-Kakashi-sensei, y'a t-il des Ninja dans ce pays?

-Non, il n'y à pas de Ninja au pays des Vagues, répondit à la place Néo qui venait se mettre au même niveau qu'eux, bien vite suivit de l'Uchiwa qui devait avouer être curieux de part la conversations, Mais même si les cultures et les coutumes des autres pays son différentes, continua t-il, les villages cachés et les Ninja existent.

Sur ces mots, il sortit un large parchemin, qui à la surprise de tous, se révéla être une carte du monde. Il débuta alors une courte explication, tout en montrant certain points de la carte:

-Pour les différents pays qui existent sur cette terre, l'existence des villages Ninja équivaut à la puissance militaire du Pays. Autrement dit, c'est ce qui permet de garder de bonne relations avec les pays voisins. Mais ces villages ne sont pas sous le contrôle de leurs Pays, ils sont supposés être sur le même pied d'égalité. Sur une petite île comme le pays des Vagues, poursuivit t-il en la montrant sur la carte, où il est difficile d'être influencé par d'autre pays, les village ninja ne sont d'aucune utilité.

Un sifflement d'admiration se fit entendre de la part du charpentier et de la jeune fille -bien que son sifflement se rapprochait plus du "Kyyyyyya!" que du vrai sifflement-, tendis que l'adolescent rougissait doucement de gêne, lançant un regard peu assuré vers son sensei, qui avec un sourire fière -bien que caché derrière son masque- lui fit signe de poursuivre sur sa lancé, sachant parfaitement que niveau politique et autre, le jeune Ninja était calé, ce dernier reprit une longue inspiration, avant de poursuivre, un peu plus sur de lui:

-Parmi les pays qui ont un village Ninja, vu que les cinq pays du Feu -il l'indiqua sur la carte par la légende le représentant en rouge, avant d'y inscrire en sont centre "_Konoha_"-, de l'Eau -il fit de même par celle en bleu bien plus petite que le pays du feu ou il inscrivit "_Kiri_"-, de la Foudre -de même pour la foudre ou il inscrivit "_Kumo_" et qui était représente par la légende jaune-, du Vent -la encore il inscrivit un autre nom "_Suna_" et qui était représenté par la légende verte- et de la Terre -ou pour finir, il inscrivit "_Iwa_" tendis que le marron était la couleur représentant la pays de la Terre- Occupant la majeur partit du territoire et que leurs pouvoirs sont immense, on les appelle "Les Cinq Grande Puissance Ninja"

Sous le regard interrogateur de ses coéquipier, il eut un fin sourire, et montra un à un au fur et à mesure qu'il les citait, les nom précédemment inscrit afin de pouvoir être le plus clair possible, il ajouta par la même occasion, les symbole des dit village, comme la feuille stylisé qui ornait les bandeau des Ninja de Konoha.

-Le village caché de Konoha du pays des Feuilles -la feuille Stylisé fut dessinée- Kiri, le village caché du pays du Brouillard -il dessina une nappe de brume stylisé- Kumo, le village caché des nuage -il dessina des nuages stylisé- Suna, le village caché du pays du sable -il dessina un sablier stylisé- Iwa, le village caché du pays des Roches -il dessina pour finir deux roches partiellement superposées- Seul les "leadeurs" de chaque village peuvent porter le titre de "Kage": Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, aussi connu donc, sous le nom des "Cinq Kage" sont les Ninja qui règnent sur des dizaines de millier de ninja qui existent de par le monde.

Rangeant sa carte, signe qu'il venait de finir son petit exposé, Néo fixa Sasuke, qui semblait bien trop dans ses pensées pour réagir.

-Wouaaaaaaah! Hokage-sama doit être vraiment fort alors! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement et très admirative bien que intérieurement elle se demandait si ce "vieux était aussi fort que ça" pensant aussi que tout cela sentait l'arnaque.

-Peu importe que vous prenez la force du Hokage au sérieux ou non, lança finalement le Ninja Copieur après avoir suivit le fil de pensée de la rose qui rosit de gêne, nous n'aurons pas à nous battre, alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Alors il n'y a pas à s'en faire sur le fait de rencontrer des Ninja étranger pendant la mission qui voudrons notre peau?

-Tout à fait Sakura, peut être juste des brigands ou des pilleurs, voilà tout, rien d'ingérable donc.

-Evidemment, marmonna alors Tazuna, une pointe de sarcasme et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sasuke plissa les yeux, et toisa fixement le charpentier. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme un vague air de déjà vu, mais il ne savait d'où. Il soupira longuement, tendus comme un arc, il continua sa marche, perdu dans ses pensée, tendis que Kakashi dardait sur lui, un regard inquisiteur...

C'est ainsi que ce passa une partit du voyage, Néo et Sasuke parlait de technique de combat, même si c'était plus Néo qui faisait la conversation, et ce par quoi répondait Sasuke par des monosyllabes, et/ ou des hochements de tête. Bien que par la suite, l'adolescent s'étant lassé de parler au mur, avait entamé une chanson "Joyeuse" qui finalement était rentrée dans la tête de tout ce petit monde, et qui comme refrain, revenez souvent: _"Et qu'est-ce qu'on est serré au fond de cette boit-euh! Chantent-euh les sardin-euh, chantent-euh les sardin-euh!" _Et qui avait finit par tout les agacé au point que même Kakashi implora le jeune Néo pour qu"Il se la ferme une putain de bonne fois pour toute" dixit l'hérisson. Bref, en fin de compte tout le monde avait finit par se taire, de peur de provoquer les foudre du Ninja copieur, bien qu'il l'ignoraient tous... Ce dernier, se révéla être un excellent Junin puisqu'il fut aisément capable de protéger ses élèves lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par les frères-démons - Bien qu'au début le trio l'ai cru mord déchiqueté- il élimina les deux hommes, malheureusement sans pouvoir obtenir la moindre information, puisque ces derniers s'étaient auto injectés du poison mortel pour ne rien dire des plan de leurs supérieure. L'hatake fit semblant de rien, mais il avait bien vus que la cible était le vieux Tazuna, et ils continuèrent la mission, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur de pouvoir l'interroger loin des oreilles ennemies. C'est donc dans une barque mené par un très certainement collègue du charpentier ou il ne savait quoi, qu'il interrogea sérieusement Tazuna. Ce dernier expliqua alors le règne de Gatô sur le pays des vagues, et son oppression sur les villageois et leurs fortunes. Beaucoup de morts étaient à déplorer cause de rébellion et le pont que le charpentier construisait, était la seule et unique chance des villageois de se sortir une bonne fois pour toute des "lois" de Gatô. Décidé, l'équipe sept décida néanmoins de continuer la mission, bien que celle-ci soit passé du rang C au rang B .. Du moins ils l'espéraient tous... En fin de journée, le jounin du groupe dernier se figea soudainement alarmant alors ses compagnons de route, il les somma de rester en alerte. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hérisson hurla à tout le monde de se mettre à terre, tendis qu'une épée particulièrement grosse et lourde fondait sur eux...

**_*~*~_DS_~*~*_**

_ 6 ans après les récent évènement, soit, le même jours que le passage ci-dessus- Quelques heures plus tôt le passage ci dessus – Quelque part dans le Royaume des morts._

Un petit groupe composés de cinq personnes marchaient dans le silence le plus total, parfois juste entrecoupé de grognements. Ce groupe donc, prenait en son seins, quatre personnes du sexe masculin, et une personne de sexe féminin. Quatre d'entre eux étaient juste adolescent, bien que l'un avaient des trait très enfantin, tendis que le dernier, le plus vieux, semblait avoir déjà vécu une bonne trentaine d'année.. Enfin, à vu d'oeil. Ce dernier était grand. Vraiment très grand. Il était habillé un peu comme un vieux moine, et son apparence peu commune, aurait refiler la chaire de poule, à quiconque aurait croisé son regard. Un regard fauve. En six ans, n'importe qui aurait pus dire que l'être avait changé. C'était assez irréaliste de croire qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver mais si..

-Aller Papy! On s'bouge le popotin! Aller! Un! Deux! Trois! Quatre! Go!

-Ferme la sale gamin! aboya alors l'être a un enfant qui paraissait avoir dix ans, Tu me doit le respect! Je suis le..

-Oui, Oui, on sais, T'est le Dieu de La Mort! répondirent en échos quatre voix entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

Un "Uhmpf!" se fit vaguement entendre, tendis que les quatre jeune gens riaient sans retiens. Bref donc, le Dieu de La Mort avait vieillit, au grand damne de ce dernier. Alors que six ans plus tôt il abordait de splendide -dixit le dieu- cornes rouge, elles avaient virées au noir sombre. C'était l'une des raisons pourquoi il se plaignait souvent. Il trouvait qu'il n'était plus aussi beau qu'avant.. Si un jours il l'avait été, avait alors rétorqué un enfant avec un air malicieux claqué au visage, ce par quoi avait répondu le dieu de la mort, qu'il s'en foutait, et qu'au moins _Lui_ ne ressemblait pas à une fille. L'enfant lui avait tiré la langue, et été partit bouder toute une journée dans son coin.

Les rires s'étaient tus, bien que la jeune fille laissait encore passer entre ses lèvres, un gloussement moqueur. Elle reçu un vague regard noir tout aussi vexé, et bien vite, elle repartit dans un fou rire, suivit par les trois autre garçons. Grommelant contre "Ces fichue gosses incapable de respecter leurs aînés!" le Shinigami s'en alla rapidement vers leurs point de futur départ, laissant alors les adolescent seul derrière. Les mines se firent de plus en plus triste au fur et à mesure que les rires cessaient. Six ans.. Six ans qu'ils se connaissaient tout les quatre, six ans qu'il partageaient tout, des entrainement, aux petits déjeuné, de l'appartement jusqu'au couchette! Bref, si magnifique année, qui avait rendu le sourire aux trois hôtes.

-Faite pas cette tête les gars! souffla la jeune fille aux long cheveux blanc, On s'revera hein!

-C'est toi qui l'dit la marmotte.

-Comment tu m'a appeler Usagi-Baka!

-Qui tu traite de lapin mocheté!

Les deux plus jeunes du groupe se fixèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Kiti et Yujin étaient vraiment les dernière personnes au monde qu'il fallait enfermer dans une même pièce au risque de tomber dans une phase post-apocalyptique.

-Bon les amoureux, mariez vous et fichez nous la paix avec vos débilité à deux ryos!

-On t'a rien demander Hitori! lancèrent les dit amoureux.

-J'vois même pas pourquoi on en fait tout un camembert, marmonnât le garçon qui avait l'apparence d'un enfant de dix ans.

-Il dit ça le p'tit Kurai, mais dans trente seconde, il sera en train de pleurer dans les jupes de Yujin tu verra, lança l'ex sunnien pour la fille du Shinigami.

Cette dernière pouffa, imaginant soudainement son ami en jupe, et partit rapidement dans un fou rire.

-Ohohoh! Stop je ne met et ne mettrait jamais de jupe! s'interposa le plus vieux.

-Ils disent tous ça au début..

Un silence suivit la réplique de l'hôte au neuf queues. Tous méditaient sur les futur adieux avec la jeune fille. Bien qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Kurai ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Elle faisait partit de sa famille maintenant, de leurs famille. Il souffla doucement et détourna les yeux avant de commencer à s'éloigner sous le regard triste de l'albinos. Le plus jeune des Oni, bien qu'anciennement asocial vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui sourit tristement.

-T'inquiète, il joue les dur, mais au fond, il veut pas te laisser ici.

-Je sais mais.. Raaaaah! Quel crétin! Il pourrait dire en revoir cet espèce de mini pouce là!

Même à la distante à laquelle se trouvait l'adolescent, il entendit parfaitement la réplique de son aîné, et se retourna vivement agacé, en la pointant du doigt, sans toutefois constater que tous abordaient un sourire goguenard signe qu'il était tombé dans un piège évident.

-T-Toi! Espèce de marmotte monochrome! JE SUIS PAS PETIT!

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la marmotte monochrome espèce de nain de jardin!

-Mais j'vais t'en foutre moi du nain jardin! Feignasse!

-Lilliputien!

-Tu peut parlé Mme je me drogue au lait pour grandir plus vite!

-Fallait boire ton lait salle mioche!

-Tu sais ou tu peut te le mettre ton lait à la con?

Ainsi, pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes, les insultes pleuvaient des deux camps sous le regard consterné des deux autres Oni, qui finalement avaient levé des pari du les scores. Finalement, ce fut à Yujin te tendre 50 Ryos à son cadet, avec un grimace de désespéré tendis qu'il fixait son autre "frère" ennuyé.

-Onze à Sept. Tu te fait toujours avoir. Kurai n'a pas la répartit de Kiti

-Hn.

Le sourire victorieux qu'afficha par la suite Hitori Oni resta gravé sur son visage jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le maître des lieu qui avait alors jugé qu'ils avaient suffisamment traîner, mit fin aux au revoir, qui finalement avait tourné en bataille d'insulte le plus souvent remporté par Kiti ou Hitori, qui finalement avait autant de répartit que la jeune fille sous ses air de sociopathe. Après avoir laissé leur presque soeur sur le perron du grand hall, il se dirigèrent tout les quatre vers ce qui semblait être un embarcadère géant. C'était assez indescriptible mais on aurait pu en faire un Remake de l'arche de Noé. C'était une sorte de gigantesque bateau/avion bleu comme la nuit, dont certain évènements du monde était représenté grossièrement sur la carrosserie, un peu comme une fresque géante dont les mille et une couleurs ravivaient les visage triste et déprimer des âmes errante qui montaient dans l'engin. Les trois adolescent clignèrent des yeux surprit. Il n'avaient jamais eut la quelconque connaissance d'engin capable de voler dans le ciel. C'était tout bonnement irréaliste. Surtout que le tas de fer, et tout autre matériaux dont il était composé, devait peser plus d'une tonne!

-C'est situation est cocasse, marmonna Kurai en dardant un regard suspicieux sur l'appareil.

Son aîné arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-Sait tu au moins ce que signifie cocasse?

Le brun haussa les épaules, pas plus concerné que cela, du moins, le pensait t-il, avant de tourner son regard animal vers le dieu de la mort.

-Dit le vieux, on vas pas monter dedans hein?

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du dieu, tendit qu'il soupirait de lassitude, tout en pensant aux futurs vacances qu'il s'offrirait dés que les trois monstre seraient partit.

"Tien, j'irais bien voir ce vieux Susanoo et cette chère Amaterasu! Depuis le temps qu'on s'est pas vu!" se dit t-il avec un large sourire, avant de brusquement revenir à la réalité, lorsqu'il remarqua que le benjamin avait disparût. Il eut un brusque très mauvais pressentiment. Non vraiment, il fallait que ces trois là déguerpissent le plus vite possible de son chez lui. Il se faisait réellement des cheveux blancs, et sans mauvais jeu de mots. Cinq minute plus tard, l'androgyne était de retour, un sourire parfaitement innocent aux lèvres, il attira ses frère vers l'appareil.

-En avant bande de larve! C'est partit pour le grand saut!

Oh, ils ne savaient pas à quel point l'adolescent était dans le vrai...

* * *

[1] Le paradis Du Batifolage, donc.

Voilà, un chapitre deux fois plus long qu'en temps normal, et encore il est pas finit.. Mais j'avais envie d'arrêter là, pour vous mettre sur la faim :D

Néo vous plait t-il? Moi je le kif.. Je vais me marier avec Ciao!

... Bonjours? Bref, donc, vos avis?

Oh, petite annonce, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je viens de créer un blog, ou j'annoterais l'avancé de mes fics ici présente, je posterais peut être même des bonus, ou HS sur demande qui sait :D

Il est actuellement en cours de construction, donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il parait un peu vide. De plus, j'y ai ajoutée un Kwest, pour que vous puissiez me poser toute vos question. voici le lien pour les intéressé donc:

juishixfanfic .skyrock

Sans espace.

Ensuite, il y avait bien longtemps mais... Faite place aux..

**_RaR!_**

**_octo_**

Oui, oui je sais, les fautes, blablabla, mais cette fois-ci, avant que je ne fasse un edit du chapitre pour justement retirer toute les faute, j'était sur un autre ordi, aussi merdique que.. bref, donc, non seulement il ne faisait pas la correction mais en plus il m'ajoutais plein de mot un peu étrange, bref, donc, là mes chapitres, sont quand même, et je l'espère, bien plus lisible.

**_Aurysadik  
_**

_Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir. Pour le Sandaime, même si ça n'a pas l'air de plaire, je ne pouvait pas enlever de l'histoire le massacre du clan voit tu, enfin passons. Itachi à reçus l'ordre d'exterminer son clan, car ce dernier avait pour but de renverser le conseil, et reprendre le poste qui leur était du "Hokage" donc. Le conseil se sentant menacé -Danzo surtout- à fait passer l'ordre de mission à l'ANBU itachi Uchiwa, et la suite et bien, tu la connais :)_

**_dj_**

**__**_Merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir héhé :) Oui, les fic trash son mes grandes amies, les seules pour ainsi dire :)_

_**Guest**_

Donc oui, Kurai à maintenant de très long cheveux noir -cf la photo allant avec la fic, ou tout simplement taper "Judal' dans google image ^^- Il reviendrons bientôt à Konoha, mais pas en tant que Ninja de la feuille, pas folle la guêpe hein~ Pour l'akatsuki.. C'est encore un peu trop tôt pour y penser.

**_Kyu-chan_**

Naaaaaaaaaan, j'oserais jamais :3 Mais il est sur que Sasuke vas morfler.. Pourquoi? Et bien parce que j'ai pas encore trouver d'autre souffre douleur :D

Pour le Yaoï, sache que j'en met toujours une goûte dans mes fics, j'aime ça, ça rend les choses plus "vivantes"

**_Tsumujikaze Yumi_**

_Merci pour ta review :)_

_Je crois que tu est la première personne à être curieuse par rapport à Kiti. Et bien sache que pour le moment du moins, elle n'aura qu'un rôle secondaire, mais si vraiment elle vous manque, elle enfilera son costume de super-woman et tadadaaaaaaa! :D_

**_Dying to Bleed_**

_Merci pour ta review hhihi!_

_Alors donc, pour les prénom, j'ai prit des signification toute simple. Yujin signifie "ami" je vois Yagura comme un adolescent qui à cause de son état n'a jamais pu en avoir. De ce fait, il a longtemps écouter son bijuu et à tourné à la folie. Maintenant qu'il peu tourner la page, il voudrais ce qu'il n'a jamais eut._

_Pour Gaara c'est un peu plus compliquer. Disons qu'il faut voir la chose comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre trois pour Kurai. Hitori signifie Seul. C'est ce qu'a toujours été notre sunnien préféré, or, à cause de cela, il à sombré dans la folie. Il porte ce nom pour se rappeler qu'il ne fera pas les même erreur maintenant qu'il est entouré. _

_Voilà pour les informations sur les nom._

_En ce qui concerne Sasuke.. j'en ai aucune idée à dire vrai, j'écris comme ça viens, donc bon évidemment, il aura des flash.. On verra pour un peu plus tard :D_

* * *

_Merci à vous tous d'avoir tant patienté, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus._

_Sincèrement__, _

_Juishi._


End file.
